gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Paleto Score
The Paleto Score is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the fourth heist mission in the game that protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton execute. Walkthrough Get in the van and drive to the location on Paleto Cove. Drop Franklin there, and continue driving in the bank entrance, then park it. They will get out of the van, so get out of the van and get inside the bank. As you get inside, Trevor will shootout the camera, causing the alarm to go off. As your gunman will use a welder to pry the door open, wait for it, then Michael will kick in. However, Trevor sees cops outside, talking about killing the alarm guy (possibly Trevor, who set the alarm off or the guy who installed the alarm). He fires a warning shot and shouts: "We got hostages!" Then, the officers tell the command center that 2-11 is confirmed and needs everything. Now, as Trevor, go to the vault. In the vault, you will see Michael and the gunman carrying the money. Police now swarm the area, some wanting to kill them rather than accept their surrender. As the three get out, instead of normal clothes, they wear heavy body armor. Trevor holds a Minigun, making the officers shocked. Now take out the cops, and keep on switching between Michael and Trevor and try not to let the other gunman get killed, as this will reduce your cut. Fire too many bullets, 4,000 respectively, for a gold medal. Use Michael's ability. A helicopter will come; kill the gunmen. Make sure to watch out for enemies behind you, because when they hit your bag, your take will reduce. Keep on shooting. Then the game will tell you to shoot the fences blocking the way. Keep advancing, and kill the next lair of cops. NOOSE now appear, so kill them. After a cutscene, the army will show up! Take heavy cover, and never let them kill you. A Cargobob will appear, carrying a Rhino. Try shooting the helicopter down, not the Rhino. After it flies off, you will be automatically switched to Franklin in a digger because there are cops in the bay. Go to Michael and Trevor, you'll have to be really quick because they'll hold position but they'll get shot at and take damage and lose some money. Army vehicles will block you so choose a drive-by weapon wisely in order to shoot them down. You don't need to worry about the gunman, he'll go a different way. After you pick them up, go to the factory. The Rhino will appear, firing shells. Drive fast, because the shells can hit you. Another Rhino will appear a few feet away from the factory, but you can easily dodge it, since there is an approximate 10 feet left. Now go to the railway platform. Soldiers appear inside the factory. Kill them all, and use Michael's ability for precision. The gunman'll hold off any goons going to the factory. After heading for the platform, more soldiers appear. Shoot them until the game commands you to get on the train. They will jump inside. Agent Sanchez waits for the three on the train, and they give the three $444,206 each. Mission complete. Crew The following characters are available to complete Michael, Trevor and Franklin's crew. Gunman *Gustavo Mota *Chef *Daryl Johns (will die if chosen, adding casualty expenses) *Norm Richards (will die if chosen, adding casualty expenses) *Patrick McReary (Requires that you've completed his Random Encounter beforehand) Gold Medal Objectives *Let it Rain - Fire over 4000 bullets *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 50% *Time - Complete within 16:00 *Collateral Damage - Cause $1,000,000 damage in Paleto Bay Trivia *The crew manage to get around $8,016,020 during this heist(minus any shots sustained by the money bags). *The brazen takeover of the bank, heavy suits of body armor worn by the crew, and the large shootout with police is reminiscent of the 1997 North Hollywood bank robbery with the exception of the crew managing to pull off the score. It's possible the in-game heist was inspired by this event. **Coincidentally, one of the bank robbers in the North Hollywood bank robbery had the same last name as Trevor; Phillips. Trevor was one of the gunman on this job. **Also, Michael remarks during the mission that the suits or armor they are wearing "weigh over 50lbs". This may be a reference to the aramid body armor worn by Larry Phillips in the North Hollywood bank robbery, which covered his shins, thighs, forearms and torso. In total, the armor weighed over 50lbs. *If you chose Packie to be a gunman on this heist, he will mention Niko, Derrick, Michael, and the events of Three Leaf Clover from GTA IV. *During the drive to the bank, Trevor asks everyone what their first bank job was like. Michael reveals that his first job was at a bank in the outskirts of Carcer City in 1988, making him the first GTA protagonist to ever been in or near Carcer City. *If Michael follows Franklin down to the bay, there'll be a boat that he'll enter. This was actually the original way to get away from the cops, but Franklin explained that they were on the bay. *If you visit Paleto Bay after you've done the mission, you will see the wreckage of the helicopter that crashed and the destroyed building. The building will still be burning. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 39 - HEIST The Paleto Score|The Paleto Score Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists